New Year's Party: Gone Wrong
by Mr. Wiggles Critic
Summary: Planned it to be a Duncan/Heather fic, but...... who cares? It's now a Geoff/Gwen fic! yay me! *double clap*
1. Chapter 1

Geoff invited EVERYONE he knew for a killer New Years Party!!! It was gonna be SWEET!

* * *

I had been planning this party for WEEKS man! This was going to be off the charts!!!!!! I had invited EVERYONE I knew, and told THEM to invite everyone THEY knew!!!! THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET, MAN!!!!

* * *

I was sitting in my room, I was bored. It's New Years EVE, and I'm bored. I did get one in-

RING RING!! RING RING!!!! Good evening Gwen!! Happy New Years! You have gotten a call from Geoff!" The phone bubbled, "It's about the party!"

I picked up my phone and answered it. (**A/N: But then again, how can you pick up the phone and NOT answer it?!??!?!??!?!?!?!!??! Do people like, do that? Just pick up the phone and keep quiet? That's ....... ((hours and hours of me ranting on about phones and answering and......(((Oh great, now I'm ranting about me ranting!!! Anyways, back to the story!))) )) **)

"what is it Geoff?" I sigh.

"Are you coming to my party?" He asked, a little too excitedly, "it's gonna be AWESOME!!!!"

"I guess......"

"hey, anything wrong?

"well..... I'm just a little nervous. It's my first party........"

"I know, and it's gonna be your BEST!!!"

"thanks, Geoff. See ya soon!"

"bye! And don't mention it. Later!"

* * *

I decided to call Gwen to see if she was coming. This was her FIRST party, man! And I just HAD to make it her BEST! It was really important because if she DIDN"T have a great time, she would NEVER, EVER NEVER!!!!, go to a party again! That would be the saddest thing. But not to worry, dude! She'll have a GREAT time!

**Well, R&R! I need 3 good reviews to write another chapter.**

**_Conscience: One BAD review and you'd write another chapter!_**

**Sigh..... my conscious is right!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a VERY special group of people: The people at my favorite forum, THE WRITER'S LOUNGE!!!!!!!!**

**Thankyou for all your support, humor, and kindness. You guys mean a lot to me!!!!**

I was digging through my closet, looking for something to wear. I sighed. Why did I have to wear some dumb dress.

hmmmmm.

Maybe I didn't have to.

* * *

It's so aweseome that Gwen is coming to my party! I don't even care if she wears a

* * *

I put on a black

* * *

dress! That has

* * *

*sigh* goth written...

* * *

all over it. Gosh, even if she wears nothing but underwear I'd be happy! As long as she comes.......

* * *

Yeah, so I put on the black dress and pulled on my boots. I got in the car, and my mom drove me to the party.

I was so nervous!

* * *

I was so nervous! What if she changes her mind? OH snap, that would be bad!

* * *

We pulled up in front of Geoff's house. I sighed and got out. Ok, I admit it, I was really nervous!!!

look at me, I am the author! I am talking in grey........ well it looks grey...... will you even be able to read this?

* * *

**R&R, as always!**

* * *

R&R!!!!


	3. Completion

I stepped out of the car and went up to the front door. This was going to be a long night. Literally.

* * *

I heard the doorbell ring. I was about to yell, "get the door!" but then I remembered that it was probably Gwen. I ran to go get the door.

"Gwen!" I said happily, "Come in!"

She came in looking bewildered. And curious. She was wearing a black dress with a black necklace. It had a gold Skull on the end. she was also wearing a purple bracelet.

Gwen was walking around shyly, not knowing what to do. I decided to take her the the snack bar.

"Hey, Gwen! Come with me!" I said, going to the 'bar.

* * *

Geoff is so nice. I was following him, and it turns out, we were at the snack bar. I thanked him and got a cup of soda and a plateful of chips.  
**A/N: TORTILLAS!!!!! XD**

I also took a handful of grapes. When I was finished eating, I decided to walk around. I saw all sorts of crazy things; A disco ball that was at least 9 ft wide and tall, a huge pinata just smaller than the disco ball, lots of beanbag chairs, and many other things. It was crazy. In one room, there was a jukebox. It was playing my favorite song.

Disturbia.

I apparently absent mindedly started singing along with it. By the time it was over, everyone was listening. I blushed.

Then a surprising thing happened.

Everyone started clapping.

* * *

Gwen was singing along with Disturbia. I couldn't believe it. She must REALLY like this party! Or atleast, NOW she is.

* * *

I suddenly heard a sound. Wait a second- why do I suddenly here the background music to disturbia?

* * *

Snap! Cody started playing his electric keyboard thingy! Suddenly, Leshawna (OK, I admit it. I invited everyone from TDI and more.) started singing.

"Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum be dum babum bum be bum bum bum be dum be dum....."

Trent started singing too.

"Disturbia! Disturbia--a-aaaaaa! Disturbia!"

Gwen started singing with everyone.

Bridgette, not wanting to miss out, started doing Trent's and Leshawna's parts too. She sort of did the other one that backups. I joined in. Pretty soon everyone joined in.

This

* * *

was

* * *

the

* * *

BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! This party is awesome! I ran over to Geoff and hugged him.

"THankyou thankyou THANKYOU! Thankyou so much Geoff! And Thanks again!!!!

**THE END!!!!**

**I could always write a sequel though! R&R!!!!**

**woo-hoo! Yes! First story completed! yay me!!!! X)**


End file.
